ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Knight Returns (2016)
The Dark Knight Returns is a special movie of Frank Miller, the one who wrote the original animated The Dark Knight Returns show/short film. It has nothing to do with Christian Bale's Batman and will feature a much darker tone and will be rated R. Cast * Sean Penn as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Stuart Townsend as Jason Todd / Red Hood * Vincent Perez as The Joker * Julianne Moore as Ellen Yindel * Gene Hackman as Alfred Pennyworth * Ben Affleck as Young Bruce Wayne (flashbacks) * Daniel Day-Lewis as Oliver Queen * Nicholas Cage as Harvey Dent / Two-Face * Ed Harris as James "Jim" Gordon * TBA as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc Story 20 years after Jason Todd died and Bruce left the mantle of Batman, he is an old retired and drunken man with no home, but a filthy apartment in a small town in Gotham City. He is horridly violently imagining about Jason's death when he was in his 50s. He comes back when the Joker and Red Hood rise to cause chaos and carnages so gruesome and demented, that even the military cannot handle it. Important Events In Chronological Order # Bruce Wayne is sleeping on his bed, starting to bleed as he imagines Jason Todd nearly getting gutted by The Joker. # The Joker is at Arkham Asylum, laughing at Jonathan Crane's dead body. # The retired commissioner of the GCPD, Jim Gordon, talks to Ellen Yindel, Bruce's ex-girlfriend during his 10th year as the Caped Crusader, about how there will be bloodshed in the city. # Bruce is shaving as he sees Jason getting beat up by Joker in the mirror # Bruce imagines a batsign in the sky, then he goes to get his old Batsuit in his closet in the broken Wayne Tower. # Bruce visits Gordon and tells about Two-Face's return after Protocol Ten was released decades ago. Bruce puts on his Batsuit to discover a carnage of bodies in the Gotham City Bank. # Joker confronts Two-Face and starts a gang war with him # Red Hood is killing a group of Joker's thugs along with Batman pummeling them and fighting Red Hood at the same time. # Killer Croc is seen the asylum, eating Crane's dead body # The Joker captures Batman and finds out that he is Bruce Wayne # The retired Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, helps Bruce out by killing Two-Face # Joker dies in Bruce's arms Features and Tones * The movie is a lot darker and more thrilling than any other Batman film ever * There is a lot of gruesome blood in the movie * Music is not much in the movie * Bruce Wayne is very quiet, drunken, and filthy in a small and deserted apartment complex * The Joker will be more violent in this movie * The first 50 minutes of the film will include of violent images of Jason Todd's death Easter Eggs / References * Bruce Wayne has a picture of Roman Sionis near his bedroom * Jonathan Crane's dead body is spotted when Batman is fighting Red Hood in Arkham Asylum * One of the inmates in Arkham Asylum mention that they saw "a man with flying abilities and super strength rumbled Gotham", referencing to Superman * Jason Todd's death is reincarnated for the first 50 minutes of the film * Ellen Yindel references to Harley Quinn attacking Gotham City 30 years ago * Two-Face mentions Rachel Dawes, his ex-girlfriend during Batman's early years * In the broken building of Wayne Tower, on Bruce's desk, has Riddler's staff * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Robin (Jason Todd)'s suits are in display in the Batcave * Barbara Gordon is mentioned by her father as she was killed 25 years ago by The Joker * A sky resembles Hugo Strange's face, referencing to his legacy living on after he released Protocol Ten on Gotham City 30 years ago * A Falcone shipment that is over 100 years old includes a dead body of one of the Falcone thugs, which references to, even though Carmine Falcone ruled Gotham City almost 50 years ago, some of his mob members still being alive! * Harvey Bullock is referenced by Jim Gordon when Jim is at a bar, getting drunk and getting nightmarish conclusions of what Gotham could turn out into. *When Two-Face attacks Arkham Asylum, he stops to masturbate over Poison Ivy's dead, decaying body *Near the beginning of the film when Joker is receiving head from two strippers, he looks at a picture of Harley Quinn, signifying that she is dead. *When Gordon is having a chat with Bruce, Gordon namedrops Firefly, aka Garfield Lynns, by saying, "Remember when Lynns attacked the Brooks Bridge? Remember all those burning souls just because he wanted to keep Gotham's water supply up and running?" *When Bruce visits the dead Wayne Tower, a poster can be seen of Bane wrestling a venom-fied Joker in the midst of Arkham Asylum almost two decades ago. *When Batman is gliding in the air, a cloud at night is seen that resembles the Watchtower (the Justice League's headquarters). It seems that the Watchtower's explosion years ago (which Bruce mentions to Gordon) left a very strong substance in space and will be remembered on. *It is confirmed that Wonder Woman died by the likes of the Joker and Wayne mentions to Todd the "injustice" of the situation, implying that the Injustice storyline happened years prior to the events of the film. *When Batman is fighting through a warehouse during one of Two-Face and Joker's gunfights; if you look closely to a room on Wayne's right, you can see that a woman figure resembling Catwoman is held on a leash and forced to give head to members of Joker's gang. *Batman passes by Brooks Bridge, which was destroyed years ago by Garfield Lynns and his pyromania skills. *A group of inmates in Arkham Asylum are masturbating over Poison Ivy's dead body *When Bruce goes to the cemetery to visit Jason Todd's grave, right next to Todd's grave is "Zatanna Zatara", signifying that Zatanna passed away years ago. *Bruce recalls a night with Zatanna when speaking with the Joker, telling him that after one of Zatanna's shows were over for the night, Batman picked her up and forced his penis down her throat until she choked. Bruce also mentioned his penis was 7 inches long, penetrating Zatanna, which may have been a cause for her death. *Bruce takes a walk near Oswald Cobblepot's old dance factory and if looked closely, there is a midget-shaped dead body, signifying the Penguin has been dead for years to come. *In Bruce's apartment, a scene shows how sick he has been ever since Jason Todd's death; there is a room that includes of the Riddler's fedora, Harley Quinn's bra, a burnt out exerted Clayface mask, and Roman Sionis's black mask. *When Bruce goes over to the Botanical Gardens to create a mixture from Poison Ivy's old plant formulas to create a cure after fighting a poisoned Joker, a grave can be seen that reads, "RIP Alec Holland". That is the alter ego of Swamp Thing, who is said to have died during the Injustice event. *Bludhaven is mentioned/referenced numerous times; -When Bruce is going to pay respects to Thomas and Martha's graves, a poster of "Go to Bludhaven, the slightly safer city" can be seen to Bruce's left -On Nightwing's display case in the Batcave, the description reads, "The Protector Of Bludhaven" -When Gordon is drunk, he says, "Why couldn't I have chose to live in Bludhaven?" * When Batman goes to Ace Chemicals, a vile of chemicals containing playing cards could be seen, which alludes to when the Joker became the Joker over 30 years prior to the events of the movie. * When Bruce goes to pay respects to Martha and Thomas's graves, blood is dripping out and a giant bat creature appears out and bites Bruce's neck, until he realizes that this is a hallucination. This bat creature is later revealed as Man-Bat, who the Batman fought just twenty years ago and is haunted because of how much Man-bat reflects to the legacy of Batman. -This scene also reveals that twenty years ago, Scarecrow took over Gotham with his fear gas and the effects of that fear gas are so powerful that Bruce is still hallucinating * The Joker is shooting a porno scene with the two strippers giving him head and the cameraman is revealed to be Lester Buschinsky. In the comics, Buschinsky was the identity of the criminal known as Electrocutioner * When a stripper deepthroats Joker for a minute and lubes his penis with spit, his penis's shaft is seen as white, but the rest is regular. This reveals that the chemicals in which turned him into the Joker years ago did not affect the other parts of his penis * Before the Joker murders the two strippers and ties them up to give them both hardcore anal, Buchinksy is seen carrying shock gloves, signifying he may soon become the Electrocutioner * During Batman's mission at Arkham Asylum, the background is seen where one of Two-Face's thugs have carved a hole in Poison Ivy's dead body and the gang takes turns putting their penis into that hole, which squirts out green and makes all of them ejaculate. *When Batman goes to Arkham Asylum, there are sick sex trades underground the prison, in which inmates have taken control after Quincy Sharp died of old age. When Batman looks through the CCTV to find where Two-Face is smuggling weapons, a footage can be seen of what looks to be Huntress, Batwoman, and Lois Lane all kneeling down and giving sloppy blowjobs to the inmates, who are trying to kill them by forcing their penises down the women's throats until they gag and die. The three women are seen to be dripping with slob, indicating they have been doing this for a while. *When Batman is on the Batwing flying through Old Gotham, the abandoned city where Batman located in thirty years prior, a hospital is known as "Elliot Memorial Hospital". Bruce looks over there and mentions Thomas Elliot, his childhood friend who became he identity thief known as Hush, who burned down Wayne Manor and killed Dick Grayson. *When Bruce is drunk in his apartment and dancing gracefully with Riddler's staff, he smells Harley Quinn's bra, in which he masturbates to and ejaculates all over the bra. *When Bruce calls Oliver from Starling City to come down to Gotham, Sara Lance is licking Oliver's balls and deepthroating his shaft hardcore. When the phone rings, Oliver demands Sara to be quiet and Sara signs for him that she will be and his penis gets even harder. In the comics, Sara Lance is the identity of White Canary, a vigilante that fights alongside the Green Arrow. -It seems Laurel Lance exists in this movie, but Oliver is cheating on Laurel for her sister * When Oliver and Bruce are walking to catch up on their lives, Bruce mentions Wonder Woman. Oliver recalls when the Justice League went after Brainiac and Wonder Woman was the one that ended up killing Brainiac. To punish her, the entire League (Aquaman, Superman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Green Arrow, and the Flash) tied her up and all slapped her face with their penises and had sex with her all at the same time, which traumatized her, but as Oliver states, "Taught her a lesson". * After Bruce and Oliver go to grab a drink at the bar, Bruce goes over to a young woman, who appears to be at least 20 years younger than Bruce (Bruce is 60 in this movie) and gropes her breasts and starts sucking on them. The woman reveals herself as Vicky, which could be a nod to the character of Vicki Vale in the Batman mythos. -Oliver and Bruce bring Vicky back to Bruce's apartment, whee the two have a threesome with the girl and leave her crippled because of the length of Bruce's penis - Before the threesome have sex, they masturbate to a video of what appears to be Wonder Woman receiving anal from Superman and Black Canary receiving anal from Aquaman * Jason Todd, after his very hand-to-hand fight with Bruce Wayne, tells Bruce that he was with the Joker before Joker killed Barbara. Jason reveals that even though he knew that Barbara was with Dick Grayson at the time, Joker put Barbara, who was in her Batgirl suit, on a leash for Jason to carry on. Jason revealed he took her to a dark room, where she deepthroated his penis and even told Jason that his penis tasted good and was way more pleasing than Dick's penis. When Jason and Barbara were enjoying their sexual intercourse, Barbara even kissed Jason, which reveals that she showed him love. Jason was devastated when Joker killed Barbara.